1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and, more particularly, to a photographing apparatus for photographing an image on an image recording medium such as a photographed film.
2. Related Background
A conventional apparatus of this type is used for photographing an image on a positive film photographed by, e.g., a still camera or for reversely photographing an image on a negative film as a positive image, converting the photographed image into an electrical signal using an image pickup element such as a CCD, and displaying the image on, e.g., a television screen.
The prior arts of the photographing apparatus will be described below with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the conventional apparatuses has a linear layout. FIG. 6 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional apparatus laid out in the vertical (longitudinal) direction, and FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional apparatus laid out in the horizontal (lateral) direction. These apparatuses respectively comprise photographing systems 1d and 1e which are connected to photographing optical systems 2d and 2e, respectively. The apparatuses respectively comprise film guides 6d and 6e, which respectively have central opening windows 5d and 5e, the centers of which coincide with optical axes 4d and 4e of the optical systems 2d and 2e, and respectively receive film holders 7d and 7e for holding films 10d and 10e. Light sources 8d and 8e are respectively arranged on the back surfaces of the film guides, so that light beams emitted from the light sources are deflected toward the opening windows 5d and 5e by reflection plates 9d and 9e.
In the prior arts, since the light source, the film guide, and the imaging optical system are linearly laid out, the following problems are posed.
When the members are laid out in the vertical (longitudinal) direction, the apparatus is elongated in the vertical direction, and has a small bottom area, resulting in poor stability when the apparatus is placed on some object.
When the members are laid out in the horizontal (lateral) direction, the apparatus has a large bottom area, resulting in a poor space factor. Since the total length becomes large, the apparatus becomes bulky as a whole. As a related art, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 59-92680 is known.